As Good As Dreams
by ck13
Summary: Travis has moved to Miami, Florida to get away from his love for Lily and move on. Delilah is scared of trusting men. When both meet and become friends, which develops into more, both must make choices that will affect the rest of their lives.
1. The Favor

**As Good As Dreams**

By: Christina K.

**Chapter 1: The Favor**

_(A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for picking my story to read! This story is not, let me repeat is NOT a Trily fic. There will be a little Trily, but it is bad!! Yes, I'm sorry; I'm a huge Trily fan myself, but my OC has to be my heroine on this one. Well, I hope you guys like it. It starts off a little slow and it is in both of their perspectives, I will specify in each chapter. This one is in Delilah's, my OC. Enjoy!!)_

The first bell between classes rang and I lined up my students at the door, to send them to music class so they could give Mrs. Hernandez a headache and give me a well deserved break. After they were gone, I kicked off my heels and walked over to my desk, flipping through all of my paperwork, noticing a handwritten memo on canary yellow paper, a trademark of my boss, Principal Chase.

_"Hey Delilah,_

_I know that you only have one break today, and you almost strangled me when I asked you to cover me this afternoon. But remember, it's only a simple tour of the school. I can't thank you enough for doing this for me and just trust me; it'll be well worth your while. Have fun and be nice!!_

_See You Tomorrow!_

_Deb"_

I cursed to myself and put my shoes back on. I walked to the door and locked it behind me. I hurried to the front office, knowing that I was a few minutes late. I saw the little Richards kid walking down the hallway, bathroom pass in hand, skipping class again, but I didn't have time to escort him back to class, so I shot him a reprimanding look and he hurried his step.

I walked into the office, greeted by many people, most with kissed on the cheek. I walked by a man wearing a blue dress shirt and black slacks sitting down, his leg shaking a little. I gave him a quick smile as his stormy-grey eyes met mine. I blushed a little as I thought about how beautiful they were.

"Ah, Delilah, finally," Mark said, behind the front desk, smiling cheekily.

"Oh, come on, I'm only a few minutes late. Is he even here yet?" I asked, looking around the almost abandoned office.

The man with the grey eyes raised his hand and stood to face me.

"I believe you mean me."

I wanted to smack myself for being so rude.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were a parent here to see Mr. Turner."  
"No, it's okay. So, shall we?"

"Oh, of course; I'm Delilah Lopez, first grade teacher and tour guide extraordinaire."

"Travis Strong. It's nice to meet you." We shook hands, and I started the tour.


	2. A New Start for Mr Strong

**As Good As Dreams**

By: Christina K.

**Chapter 2: A New Start for Mr. Strong**

_(A/N: Most of this fic is already written, so you won't have to wait too long in between chapters, unless of course my computer just goes into nuclear meltdown, which is highly unlikely. Anyway, this is the first chapter in Travis's POV, so on with the fic!)_

I walked into my apartment, dropped my keys onto the table in the corner with a metallic rattle and I walked over to my answering machine. I pressed the flashing button and my head snapped to attention when I heard my friend, Robbie's voice sounds throughout my kitchen.

"Hey Travis, I bet you're wondering right now how I got your phone number. I ran into your mom at the store and she told me that you had moved to the States and I asked for the phone number. Well, anyway, you've been gone for about six weeks now and we all really miss you. You should come back soon to see us. But I know you won't, and I understand why. By the way, the ceremony was beautiful. I'm sorry you missed it. Anyway, man, please call me back. Lily and Ray send their love." The machine beeped again.

I sat down and stared at the telephone. Should I call back? I decided against it and pulled out my lesson plans for the week.

Sixth grade wasn't my ideal job; I'd rather be teaching younger kids, like first or second grade, but I couldn't find any openings anywhere else, so I was promised a position next year when the kindergarten teacher retired, so I accepted. Luckily, the Canadian educational system is different than Florida's, and I have my certification up through seventh grade.

I thought about meditating, but instead walked to the kitchen and started my dinner. Nothing fancy, just Pasta Alfredo.

Over the six weeks here in Miami, I had transformed into quite the cook. I actually found myself in my kitchen cooking more than meditating. It wasn't that I was going against my faith; I had just found a better way to center myself.

My job was going good. Like I said, it wasn't my ideal, but it was going smoothly, so I couldn't complain. I hadn't made any solid friends in the two weeks working there, but I got along with everyone, so it was a start. I wasn't really there to make friends anyway.

I finished my dinner, cleaned up, and went to bed. My mind was reeling. I knew it would be a far off chance that I would be getting decent sleep, thanks to my chronic insomnia.

But by some miracle, I started to drift off, probably due to my exhaustion from not sleeping the past two nights.

Shortly after I fell under, however, I was tossing and turning in my sleep, haunted by the same recurring dream I have every time I do sleep.

Images of white flowers and guitars flashed in and out of my head, following by a memory from high school I had tried so hard to suppress; the first time I kissed Lily Randall. Then, watching her walk away from me, into the arms of our friend Ray.

Everything after that went in fast motion, the last eight years spinning around my head in a blur, until it all came to a screeching halt and I found myself at a church in a tuxedo, watching the woman I love marrying the man I had grown to despise, their kiss replaying in front of me hundreds of times.

Each time, I felt like I was dying.


	3. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**As Good As Dreams**

By: Christina K.

**Chapter 3: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

_(A/N: If you couldn't tell by the title, this chapter is all about Delilah, but Travis will be making a guest appearance of sorts. Hope you enjoy, and please review, I love to feel special, and reviews make me feel very special!!)_

God, I love Friday nights. I can stay out all night, dancing my heart out, and just having fun with people just like me, trying to become someone other than the mindless drone that takes over while we're at our day jobs.

My girlfriends and I were at our favorite club, a Friday night ritual, drinks in hand, dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

But as soon as the song ended, the DJ faded it into a lame rock some with no danceable beat, so I announced to my friends that I was headed to the bar and I pushed my way through the massive crowd of people to find an empty spot and sit down.

"God, this is so boring." I was toying with the neon sword, holding my olives submerged into my vodka martini, looking around at the crowd.

I saw a guy with dark hair and a really loud Hawaiian print shirt staring at me from across the bar.

I mentally rolled my eyes as the words "Stupid tourists" rolled through my head.

I saw him stand and start to walk over and I threw him a flirty smile. He sat down next to me and introduced himself. I didn't care to remember his name.

"Wanna dance? You're looking a little bored."

"Ah, you read my mind, but wait a minute. I can't dance to this." As if the DJ had heard me, he switched right into Britney Spears's "The Hook Up" and I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the middle of the crowd.

After the song was over, he led me to the bar and he took a pen out of his pocket.

"No, let me give you mine." And I wrote down the number to the Chinese delivery place down the street from my apartment and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was the third time I had done it that night.

I was about to try to find my roommate to tell her that I was heading home, when someone bumped into me and spilled the rest of my martini all over his shirt. I looked down at my own top, to see if any had gotten on me and said "You're so lucky none of that... Travis?" I had looked up to meet his stormy-grey eyes staring into mine, looking just as shocked to see me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my roommate and my friends. What about you?"

"I'm spinning," he said, plainly.

"Do you need to sit down?" I started to help him to a bar stool.

"No," he said with a laugh, "I mean I'm _spinning_. I'm the DJ here on Friday nights."

"Oh right, of course that's what you meant." I'm an idiot. He must have seen me blushing, but tactfully ignored it.

"Actually, I was just about to leave, someone took over for me. Do you want to go grab some coffee?"

"Sure, let me find my roommate so she doesn't think I blew her off for some guy. Even though I kind of am." Again, I thought to myself, "Smooth Delilah." But he smiled, so I took it as a good sign.

I weaved through the crowd only to find her making her own way out towards me at the bar.

"Hey, listen, I'm going back home, okay? I'll see you when you get there." I gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

I met Travis outside and followed him to his car. But, then I suggested that we walk. There was a Starbucks right down the street.

So we got there and after ordering my Café Mocha with an extra double shot of espresso and his green tea, we sat down and talked for what seemed like hours.

After we were sent away by the manger, he walked me to my apartment, all the way to the door. We said good night and I closed and locked the door behind me.

"Where have you been, Missy? I've been worried sick," My roommate and best friend, Melanie, chided from the couch, in her pajamas and fuzzy frog slippers.

"Oh cut it out, Mel. I just went out for coffee."

"You're breaking your own rules, Delilah; you went out with one of them. But I can see why, he's quite the looker."

"No, no rule-breaking. He's a coworker. The new sixth grade teacher."

"Well, in that case, is he available?"

"No, physically he's not attached. But his heart belongs to someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know. He doesn't talk about it. I just have this feeling that he left someone behind when he moved here."

_(A/N: I want to thank Shady199 for being my very first reviewer. To answer your question, yes, this is mainly a Rily story, but no, I will only take a brief glance into their married life and Rily fans probably won't like it, and you'll see why around chapter 12 or so. Yeah, I do live in Florida, in Miami. I'm going to space out the chapters a little bit farther now because I like to get reviews and it makes me sad when no one does. So please, review for a poor starving writer!!)_


	4. Dinner and a Movie

**As Good As Dreams**

By: Christina K.

**Chapter 4: Dinner and a Movie**

_(A/N: I'm such an idiot, I forgot the disclaimer in the last three chapters...Sorry guys. (Clears throat) Sadly, Travis Strong or Nathan Carter are not mine, TEAR!! So the world of RFR belongs to Canadian TV and the N, not me. I'm sorry for the confusion. Now, that the formality is out of the way, on with the story! By the way, this is in Travis's POV. )_

I was right on schedule. I got home at four-thirty, plenty of time to meditate and start cooking. On the menu tonight was Tortilla Soup, one of Delilah's favorites. She had mentioned it the other day and I took note to make it tonight for her.

I had the night off tonight so she and I were scheduled to have a movie night, our Saturday night ritual for almost five months now. I had plenty of time until she got here.

I looked at my answering machine as I walked in the door and remembered Robbie's message. It was over a week ago that I had received it and had yet to return it.

I picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Robbie, its Travis."

"Travis, wow man, welcome back from the dead."

"No, I've just been really busy with work."

"So how's it going, City Boy? Tell me everything."

"Work is good. I'm the sixth grade teacher for now, but next year I'll be in kindergarten."  
"Any ladies?" He prodded. He'll never change.

"No, a few friends, but nothing big. What about you?"

"No, it's a rare moment for me. There's nobody in the picture for the moment."  
"Listen, Rob, I've got to start dinner. I'll call you in a few days, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll talk to you then."

"Tell everyone I said hi."

"Will do."

We both hung up the phone and I started working on the soup.

True to her word, she was at the door right at six o'clock, with movies in hand.

"I brought two; Lost in Translation and Under the Tuscan Sun."

"Sounds great. Come on it, dinner is ready."

So we sat down and ate dinner, then put in Under the Tuscan Sun.

I saw her looking at my pictures on the side table of Ray, Robbie, Lily and me, while we were all back in the days of RFR.

"Who are these guys?"  
"My friends from high school. That's Robbie, Ray, and that's Lily." I felt a pain in my chest looking at her picture. Then, I told her all about Roscoe High and about Radio Free Roscoe.

It felt great to finally have someone to talk to again. I knew then that this was the beginning of a great friendship. I knew that she was the first person here that I could trust.

_(A/N:_ _Hey Peoples in Fanfiction land! Thanks again for reading, I'll post another in a few days, if anyone is actually reading this. I know one person is, and to Shady199, stay safe from the hurricane, it'll all be over soon. Thanks for being my first loyal reader. To everyone else, I'm still up to making some virtual sweets for everyone who reviews. Thanks!!)_


	5. The Dance

**As Good As Dreams**

By: Christina K.

**Chapter 5: The Dance**

_(A/N: This chapter was by far my favorite to date, and like I said, I've written quite a bit of the whole story already. This one even my boyfriend liked, and he's about as romantic as a porcupine. So I hope you enjoy too! This one is also in Travis's POV and the song is by Bob Marley and Lauryn Hill, called "Turn your Lights Down Low" if you couldn't figure it out. So, onward!!)_

It was my first break of the day. My students were in gym class and the next forty-five minutes were my own. I looked at my watch and saw that Delilah had about twenty minutes left of hers, so I decided to drop by and say hello.

I walked into the first grade hallway and heard Bob Marley and Lauryn Hill's sultry voices belting our through my friend's open door.

_Turn your lights down low,_

_Never ever try to resist, oh no_

_Let your love come shining in,_

_Into our lives again_

I quietly leaned in her doorway, watching her sway to the music, behind her desk. Her eyes were closed and her lips, curled into a small smile, were moving in sync to the lyrics of the song.

And in that moment, I realized how beautiful she truly was.

Before I could stop myself, I was walking into the room behind her, and I wrapped my arms around her waist and started dancing with her.

_Loving you is like a song I replay_

_Every three minutes and thirty seconds of every day_

_And every chorus was written for us to recite_

_Every beautiful melody of devotion every night_

"Travis, you scared me," she opened her eyes and said, but I knew I hadn't. She turned around to face me.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to dance alone." She smiled, and the sparkle in her brown eyes made me smile too.

_It's a potion like this ocean that might carry me_

_In a wave of emotion to ask you to marry me_

_And every word, every second and every third_

_Expresses the happiness more clearly than ever heard_

"Well thank you. You know, Travis, I'm really happy you came here. You're a true friend," and she pulled herself closer to me.

"Me too, Del, me too."

_I want to give you some good, good loving_

_I want to give you some love_

_I want to give you some good, good loving_

_Oh I, Oh I, Oh I,_

_I want to give you some good, good loving_

_(A/N: Still no new reviews. That makes me sad. No one likes my story. I'm probably going to post one or two more chapters and if still no reviews, I'm going to remove it, possibly forever, so I'm hoping that this chapter changes things. It was quite fluffy. So, I hope you liked, oh what's the point. Review if you want.)_


	6. Confessions

**As Good As Dreams**

By: Christina K.

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

_(A/N: Sniff, still no reviews. This makes Christina sad, but like I always say, I'm gonna keep on truckin'. So I'm going to go ahead and post the rest, no removing until it's over. Maybe once people fall in love with my characters, they'll love me and review. Anyway, this is all Delilah in here. Oh and for all of you Robbie fans, stick around, he'll be making a huge appearance in the next chapter. I promise.)_

I had been out of it all day. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

I shook my head and locked my classroom door and headed home.

I knew exactly what was wrong with me. Travis was the first guy I had gotten close to in a year. I trusted him and was very attracted to him.

I walked into my apartment, my bag falling to the floor beside the couch, and into the kitchen to grab a soda.

"Hey girl, how was school?" Melanie called from her bedroom.

"Not so great. Can I ask you something "

She came out of her room, brown hair dripping wet with a towel wrapped around her.

"Yeah sure, let me get dressed really fast." She walked back in a minute later and sat down, watching me with rapt attention.

"Mel, I'm falling for Travis."

"And the problem is? You guys have been friends for what, six months? He's perfect for you."

"Melanie, he's still hung up on his ex from Canada."

"Maybe he isn't. I mean, why would he be? He's got you. What's got you stressing about this anyway? What happened between you two?"

So I told her about what happened during my break today. How Travis held me in his strong arms, how he smelled of sandalwood, and how, for the first time in over a year, I had complete trust in someone from the opposite sex.

"God, Mel, it felt so right in his arms, to dance with him, to hold him. I wanted to kiss him right then, but I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I looked into those grey eyes of his, those gorgeous eyes, and I saw nothing. He'll never be able to love me, not with his mind on Lily all of the damn time. It's probably for the best anyway. I doubt I'm ready for anything serious anyway."

"Delilah, sweetie, it was over a year ago. You've got to let it go. It will just haunt you if you don't."

"You get raped by your best friend and try to 'let it go'!" I sighed, frustrated. "I'm sorry, I'm just going to go to bed."

"Okay, goodnight," she said, hurt by my outburst and I felt horrible about it, but didn't reply, just closed by bedroom door and laid on my bed, staring at my ceiling.

I couldn't get him out of my head, the look in his eyes, his sweet voice.

God, I wanted to cry, I can't believe I almost told him how I felt. I can't believe I could be that stupid after all I've been through.

I had to forget about those feelings.


	7. First Date

**As Good As Dreams**

By: Christina K.

**Chapter 7: First Date**

_(A/N: I'm back. Sorry it took longer for me to update this time. I've been working all weekend long, and I have a very fat wallet to show for it, so it's a small price to pay. Okay, for all of you Robbie fans, he makes a special appearance here. And let me tell you, he is one sexy beast in this chapter. This one is also longer than the others, just because there was a lot of stuff going on. Hope you enjoy!)_

The next few weeks were hard for me, but the more I focused on other things, the less I thought about Travis, so I picked up extra work at the school, and even started going out with my friends on the weekends, at a different club.

And that led me to today, sweet Friday.

The last few days had been fairly easy for me, just because Travis was staying home, from what I heard was a bad stomach virus.

I was walking to the office, bag and paperwork in hand, getting ready to go home and get changed for my night on Ocean Drive, where we were going to party for the evening.

I looked at my watch as I walked in. It was already four o'clock, and only Mark was left inside, talking to a tall man with curly brown hair and silver-rimmed glasses. As soon as I was in the door, Mark turned to me.

"Ah, there you are Del. Have you talked to Travis? This gentleman is looking for him."  
That's when I recognized him.

"You're Robbie, aren't you?"

"Yeah." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Delilah Lopez, a friend of Travis's."

"Oh really? Then, maybe you can tell me where he is. I'm here to see him for his birthday. He's not here, obviously, and he doesn't answer at his house."

"Well, because you're calling from the school's phone. Apparently, he's a little sick, and he probably thinks it's our boss calling to tell him to work on Monday. Let me try."

I hit the number seven on my cell phone, Travis's speed dial number, and the phone rang twice before his groggy voice answered.

"Hi sweetie! How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to die."

"Well, I've got something that might cheer you up. Guess who's here?" I saw Robbie wave his hand and shake his head in a desperate "no."

"Who?"

"Oh never mind. I'm being stupid today, ignore me."

We hung up the phone and I gave Robbie a confused look.

"I want to surprise him. His birthday is Tuesday and I want to surprise him then."

"Okay then. Hey, do you want to go out with my friends and me? We're all going to a club tonight and since you've got a couple of days to kill, we can show you around town."  
He thought about it for a second, then smiled and wrote down a number and handed it to me.

"This is the phone number of the hotel room I'm staying at. Give me a call when you guys are leaving and I'll meet you there."

"Okay, cool. I'll call you around eight then. Or, if you want, we can go out to dinner before."

"Sounds great."

So I drove home and changed into one of my normal Friday night outfits, a black shin length skirt with a back-slit up to my thigh, a blood red sleeveless shirt, silver hoop earrings, and knee-high leather boots.

Melanie came out of her room and was asking me a question from the living room.

"What? I can't hear you." I was finishing my make-up in my bathroom.

"Can I borrow your boots?" She walked into the bathroom and saw that I was already in them. "Damn it, Del."

"Sorry. You can wear those new heels I just bought." She nodded in response and left for my bedroom. "Oh Mel, I'm going out to eat before I meet you guys at Mangoes."

"Why can't you grab something here?" I walked into my bedroom to see her sitting on my bed, tying the straps of the shoes up her ankles.

"Because, I'm not eating alone," I replied, with a mysterious smile.

"Well, who are you going with then, if I may ask?"

"Of course you may. His name is Rob."

"Is he hot?"  
"Very much so. But you'll see him for yourself tonight when we get to the club. Now leave me alone, I have to call him."

I picked up my orange cordless phone and dialed the number he wrote on the slip of paper.

"Hello?"

"Hey Robbie, it's Delilah. How are you?"

"I'm good. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Quick question about dinner first. Do you like sushi? There's a really great sushi restaurant I go to all the time, but if you don't, then we can go somewhere else."

"Actually, I've never had it, but I've always wanted to try it."

"Cool, I'll come pick you up in a few minutes."

So I got in my car and drove to the hotel and waited downstairs for him.

When he walked out of the elevator, my heartbeat quickened as I drank in his sight. He was wearing a pair of faded brown jeans, a black and brown long sleeve dress shirt I recognized from Express, and a pair of brown leather Diesel shoes, a leather banded watch adorning his wrist.

"Wow, Delilah, you look amazing."

"I'd say the same for you, but I suddenly became speechless." I could feel my cheeks flush a little and saw his do the dame.

He composed himself first. "So, let's go eat some fish."

We both hopped in my car and I drove to Shibui _(A/N: The best place here in Miami to get really good sushi.)_

When I pulled into the parking lot, I checked myself in the mirror and we went inside. Robbie surprised me by asking for floor seating on the second floor.

"I have no idea what I'm doing here," he said, pointing to the menu.

"Well, I'm a pro, so how about I order and then we can split it and you can get a feeling for the different kinds.

So when the waitress cam to the table, I ordered three of my favorites; a salmon and cream cheese roll, a spicy tuna roll, and a dragon eel roll.

"You weren't kidding. You are a sushi pro." We both laughed.

When the sushi came to the table, I watched Robbie fool with the chopsticks, trying to get it right, before I tool pity on him, picked up a piece with my hand and popped it into my mouth.

"No chopsticks?" he asked, definitely surprised.

"Well, I always use them, but I'm up for something new." I gave him a flirty smile.

I watched him pick up his first piece, look at it carefully, even caught him sniffing it a little, before he sighed, as if saying, "here goes nothing," and put it in his mouth. I watched intently on his expression change from his first shock to a kind of surprise and finish with a small smile as he chewed and swallowed.

I smiled with him. "So how was your first sushi experience?"

"Incredible. That was delicious."

"Wait until you try Sea Urchin." I watched the color drain from his face and laughed.

* * *

"So, this is Mangoes?" he asked, looking around.

"Yes, one of South Beach's better clubs. Oh, there's Melanie!" I waved at her from across the street. When she saw me, she ran across, followed by our two friends Lee and Shanna.

Robbie looked a little intimidated by being with so many girls, but I put a reassuring hand on his arm and introduced him.

Melanie took one at him and told me, "You're right, very much so."

We shared a laugh and went inside, all heading straight to the bar before it got packed.

As soon as we got our drinks, my friends headed for the dance floor and left Robbie and I at the bar.

"How are you at dancing? Tonight won't be your first time, I hope."

"No, I've done that before."

"So, what are we waiting for?" and I grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the mass of people.

We got to a good spot and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his hands on my hips.

_Just something about you_

_The way I'm lookin at you whatever_

_You keep lookin at me_

The bass line was making my heart flutter. I was dancing against Robbie and I could feel a sort of energy pouring out of him.

_If you smiling, that should set the tone_

_Just be limber_

_If you let go, the music should move your bones_

_Just remember_

_Sing this song with me_

I looked into his dark eyes and felt all of my inhibitions melt away.

_You know, I used to dream about this when I was a_

_Little boy_

_I never thought it would end up this way_

_It's kind of special right? Yeah_

I wanted to kiss Robbie and the look in his eyes reflected the same emotion.

_You know, you think about it_

_Sometimes people just destined_

_Destined to do what they do_

_And that's what it is_

He leaned it and I welcomed him.

_Now everybody dance_

_(A/N: The song belongs to Justin Timberlake and is called "Like I Love You". Hope you liked. Please review. If you do, I'll make you an excellent virtual chocolate soufflé!)_


	8. Always on my Mind

**As Good as Dreams**

By: Christina K.

**Chapter 8: Always on my Mind**

_(A/N: Travis POV)_

I can't get her out of my head. Her dark eyes, the way she tucks her hair behind her ear when she gets nervous, the way she smiles.

I shook my head, clearing the mental cobwebs away and stood up. I had been trying to meditate, but Delilah's face and sweet voice kept running through my head, interrupting me.

I can't believe I was letting this happen. I was completely head over heels in love with her and it scared me.

I picked up a picture of Delilah and me at the school's T-ball fundraiser. She had a Marlins' baseball cap, a coke in her hand and was sitting in my lap. She had the goofiest look on her face. She hated posing for pictures.

"I have no idea what to do. I need help."

I picked up my phone and dialed Robbie's phone number. I didn't get an answer, so I tried his cell phone.

"Hello?" He sounded groggy. He must have just woken up.

"Hey, Robbie, it's Travis. I've got a question for you."

"Well, you guys didn't call me 'Question Mark' without reason. Shoot."

"Do you think love is worth getting hurt over?"

"Yeah, of course it is. Why do you ask? Is this about Lily?"

"No, a friend of mine here in Miami. I can't stop thinking about her. I'm just scared."

"So, who is this girl? Why haven't I heard anything about her?" he prodded.

"Her name is Delilah." No reply. "Robbie, are you there?"

"Oh yeah, just spaced out. Sorry. So, uh, tell me more about her." I could hear hesitation in his voice.

"She's amazing. She makes me feel things I thought I would never feel again. She's beautiful, she's perfect."

"I can imagine. Listen man, I have to go. My advice is to go for it. You let one get away and you spend a long time regretting it. Don't let it happen again."

"Thanks Robbie, I knew you could help."  
"Remember, you can never tell when love will pull a sneak attack on you."

_(A/N: This chapter made me feel really bad for Robbie. I almost wanted to make Travis disappear just so Robbie could finally get the girl, but then the rest of the plot wouldn't make much sense, so I guess this is just the way it has to be. Thanks are in order for RFRAngel92 for reviewing my story and telling me it was really good. It made me feel loved, so thanks Angie!! Don't forget to hit the button below here and review. Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy, I update, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!)_


	9. In His Arms

**As Good as Dreams**

By: Christina K.

**Chapter 9: In His Arms**

_(A/N: Again, poor Robbie. This made me really feel bad for him. I wanted him to just once get the girl and be happy, but there might be hope for him yet, so just wait. I have most of this written, but haven't finished it yet, so I might just change my whole plan for Delilah. I don't know. Thanks to RFRAngel92 and Anywien for giving me those great reviews! Now, onward! This is in her POV.)_

I woke up the next morning, lying on the couch and in the arms of my date. We were both in our clothes from the night before, minus shoes and the TV was on Cartoon Network. We had fallen asleep watching Adult Swim.

I sat up and stretched my arms, yawning like a big grizzly bear.

"Well, good morning? Almost good afternoon," I replied, pointing to my watch, which read 11:43.

"Oh, right." We both laughed. I heard a ring coming from his pants pocket and he pulled out his cell phone. "It's Travis."

"Okay, I'm going to make coffee, you want?" He nodded as he answered his phone.

Melanie had already left for work, so there was a pot already brewed, with a post-it saying,

"Hey Del,

I hope you two had a great time last night. Enjoy the coffee!"

Mel."

I laughed to myself at her note and poured two cups of coffee, but when I walked back into the room, Robbie was slipping his shoes on.

"What's going on? Got another hot date?" I waited for him to laugh, but only got a forced awkward smile.

"I have to go."

I was so confused. Had I done something wrong?

He must have seen my confusion.

"No. It's not what you think. I just can't do this."

"Why not? Did I do something?"

"Nothing, I just can't do this to my friend."

I wanted to smack myself. He was talking about Travis.

"You think Travis wants to be with me or something." I wanted to laugh out loud. The idea was hilarious.

His lack of answer shocked the thought right out of my head.

"Delilah, don't get me wrong. I like you, a lot. I really do. But Travis has been my best friend since high school. He's been hurt before, really badly." I cut him off.

"I know, Lily."  
"He told you about Lily?" He seemed shocked.

I shook my head. "No, I pretty much figured it all out on my own. He talks about you guys and RFR all the time. I just kind of guessed what happened by listening to him talk about her over and over again."  
"So, he's not the only one, I see." He looked at me and smiled.

"What?"  
"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

I opened my mouth to deny it, to tell him he was crazy, but my eyes fell to my feet and I muttered, "Is it that obvious? I'm such an idiot. He'll never get over Lily. He'll never love me."

He laughed. I looked at him and could feel tears stinging my eyes.

"No, it's just that, I can't believe you have no idea. I just listened to him, not even a few minutes ago, tell me how much he loves you."

I was dumbstruck. He loved me.

"So that puts the three of us in quite a situation," I muttered, slipping in an awkward smile.

"Well, like I said, I can't do this to Travis, even if it is for the best girl I've met in a while. So, I'm stepping out of the way of true love."

I didn't know what to think. Robbie had told me that Travis, my dream guy loved me, but it was like I hadn't comprehended it, like it was in a foreign language. To hear it from Robbie was bad enough, I really liked him, a lot.

"Robbie, listen." He cut me off before I could finish.

"Don't, please. It'll just be that much harder to walk out of the door and give you up." He walked over to me, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and walked back to the door.

"Oh yeah, if you hurt him, I'll be forced to kill you," he added with a smile before he disappeared through the door.

So I spent the whole weekend alone, trying to understand what I had found out on Saturday morning, and what I was going to do about it.

On Monday afternoon, I had made a decision. I was going to tell him how I felt. I was scared to death, but I knew that if I didn't, I would regret it for a long time, so I planned our exactly what to say.


	10. The Best Birthday

**As Good As Dreams**

By: Christina K.

**Chapter 10: The Best Birthday**

_(A/N: Okay guys, chapters after this one may take a little longer than normal. This is the last one I have typed, but I have up to chapter 14 written down. I have a few days off from work, so I'll try my best to type up what I have so I can keep cranking out chapters at a somewhat regular basis. Please be patient. You know the deal, I don't own RFR, never will, tear. Anyway, R&R!! Travis's POV)_

I was a little confused.

I had gotten a call from Delilah asking me to come to the school early today, saying that she wanted to talk to me.

I was hoping that she wasn't planning on throwing me a birthday party. I hate celebrating like that.

But I got dressed and headed out to school, expecting the worst.

I walked into the school, bypassing the office and headed to Delilah's classroom, as per her instructions. The sight I saw when I walked in was the opposite of what I had expected. Instead of corny "Happy Birthday" banners, with bright lights and a room full of people, the room was lit by a single candle sitting on her desk and only she was in the room, standing behind it, looking angelic in the candlelight, but even the shadows couldn't hide her nervousness.

She didn't say anything when I entered, just put a finger to her lips, telling me to be quiet and hit the play button on her CD player.

I immediately recognized the song as the song we danced to in this very same room.

"If its okay with you, I want to relive this moment, because I felt something that day, that I didn't act on, and I regret it, so I want to go back and act on it now."

I nodded and walked over, holding her in my arms while we danced.

Neither of us said a word until the song was almost over. I looked down at her and saw her lips moving to the words. Then she started whispering, her eyes never leaving mine.

_Loving you is like a song I replay_

_Every three minutes and thirty seconds of every day_

_And every chorus was written for us to recite_

_Every beautiful melody of devotion every night_

My heart was racing and got faster with every sweet word that came out of her mouth.

_I want to give you some good, good loving_

I understood what she meant and what she wanted. I leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm so in love with you Travis, it hurts." She had started crying.

"Shush." I put a finger to her lips. "I promise it won't hurt anymore. I love you."

This was the best birthday I could have ever imagined.


	11. Coffee and Daisies

**As Good As Dreams**

By: Christina K.

**Chapter 11: Coffee and Daises**

_(A/N: This one is just a little fluffy filler chapter. Needed to pad with fluff for the bumpy road ahead, so be prepared. For the Travis/Delilah lovers, these next few chapters are dedicated to you. For all of the Robbie/Delilah lovers, just wait, more is on the way. I love all of my readers and this is all for you! This one is all Del, by the way, so R&R!!)_

"Mel, I can't believe how perfect things are. It's only been a month, but it feels like a lifetime that I've known him." I couldn't stop smiling.

"Stop it, you are making me jealous. You know how long it's been since I've gotten flowers from a guy; since I was twelve, after my ballet recital, and they were a gift from my dad."

We were sitting in the living room, talking over coffee, something we had done very little of since Travis and I had gotten together, and we had been inseparable since.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" I asked, looking at the arrangement of white and yellow daises sitting on our coffee table, a gift from Travis.

"Eh, they're kind of simple if you ask me."

"But that's why they're so perfect. They're exactly like Travis, seemingly simple, but actually very complex. He put a lot of thought into these." My gaze was transfixed, eyes moving over every flower, every pedal.

I was ripped from my trance by Melanie standing up, sighing.

"You two are lucky, just remember that." She paused. "Are you going out with us tonight, or do you have plans with Travis?" She acted like she already knew the answer and I felt horrible to prove her right.

"Sorry honey, I promise, next Friday I'll go. You can hold me to it."

Her attitude didn't change much, but she agreed and disappeared into her room.

Feeling just as depressed, I followed suit.


	12. Under the Moonlight

**As Good As Dreams**

By: Christina K.

**Chapter 12: Under the Moonlight**

_(A/N: I should wait to post this, mainly because I'm going to need to buy myself the time later on. I've hit a brick wall with this story and between work and being sick, I haven't gotten anywhere. I'm stuck on chapter 14, but I'll pull myself through my writer's block, I always do, so if progress slows down, I apologize, please be patient. But like I said, think of toady as your adopted birthday because I'm uploading two chapters today. If you hate fluff, beware. This one's full of it. Enjoy!!!)_

I knew everything was perfect, but I couldn't stop fidgeting with the arrangement of the candles or flowers. Nothing could go wrong tonight.

I was on the roof of my apartment building, making sure everything was perfect for my date with Delilah tonight, a candlelight picnic under the moon.

I had built up her anticipation all week long, making sure she had no idea what my plans were. I had almost driven her crazy by all of the mystery.

The sky started fading from bright blue to a dark crimson and I knew that she would be on her way soon, so I headed downstairs myself, to finish getting ready.

A few minutes before eight, I locked my apartment door and attached a note with a piece of tape. I headed back out to the roof and waited fro her arrival.

I was sitting on the edge of the roof, listening to the far-off clamor of the traffic below me, enjoying the warm summer breeze, when I heard door close behind me. I turned to see Delilah standing in front of the door, glowing in the moonlight. She looked stunning, wearing the white dress she told me that she bought just for tonight. She looked so angelic in white.

"Hello," we both said and smiled.

She walked over and kissed me.

"Come have a seat. I hope you're not hungry. I didn't cook, but I have a bottle of Chardonnay."

"That sounds perfect."  
So we sat there, sipping wine and talking, sneaking in a kiss or two every once in a while.

And then it came time to ask her what I had been planning on all week. I felt the butterflies in my stomach jump to life as I handed her a plate with two chocolate covered fortune cookies on it.

"Oh, how yummy! Wait, which one is mine?" She asked, quirking her eyebrow at the tray suspiciously.

"They both are. Which one do you want to open first?"

She looked at both like I had given her a life or death decision. The suspense was killing me, and she read it on my face. She giggled and picked the cookie on the right.

I felt as if my heart would jump out of my chest as she cracked it open and slowly read the slip of paper. I saw the tears glisten her eyes.

"This is killing me, Delilah. Which one is it?" She didn't respond, except for a sniffle, as she handed it to me.

After a minute, she nodded her head and put her arms around my neck. "Yes, I will."

I breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her, while trying to pull the velvet box out of my pocket.

She looked at me, through her tears and asked me, "Can I have my ring now?"

I couldn't help laughing as I opened the box and slipped the diamond onto her finger.

"So, what does the other cookie have in it?"  
"Open it and find out." I had completely forgotten about the second cookie.

So she picked it up and looked for any clues on my face. When she didn't find any, she split the cookie and popped a piece into her mouth.

She looked at me, confused and showed me the paper.

"What's this supposed to be?"

"It's a flight number, to Canada. My mother's birthday is next week and she's invited us to visit for a week of so. What do you think?"  
"I'd love to. I can't wait. When do we leave?"

"Wednesday, and we'll return the next Thursday."

"That sounds perfect."

She leaned in and kissed me.

Yes, it definitely was perfect.


	13. Not So Happy Reunion

**As Good As Dreams**

By: Christina K.

**Chapter 13: Not So Happy Reunion**

_(A/N: Okay, who wanted to kill Bridget after last week's episode? I made my boyfriend watch it with me, and he still has the fingernail marks embedded in his arm from my anger. Anyway, I have a job for you guys. I hate the name of this chapter, so whoever can come up with a new name for this one gets ten brownie points and a piece of virtual key lime pie, so happy hunting, as they say! This is where things get bumpy, and this is exactly what all of you Trily fans have been waiting for, so enjoy while I sit and hate the fact that I wrote this.)_

I sighed and looked at my watch. I had been sitting on the couch for over an hour, listening to my fiancé and his former flame chat about "old times" all night and honestly, I was sick of it. I didn't want to be rude, but I had been ignored most of the night, and it sucked.

Lily and Ray had invited us both to their house for dinner when they found out we were in town. Robbie was invited too, and I was more than happy to see him again. He kept me san for most of the night, but he seemed bothered about something and bid everyone good night, leaving me by myself.

"Remember when I ran for freshman student council president?"

"And you dyed your hair pink?" She nodded in reply. "I still have that pink wig. I can't believe I kept it," he replied, laughing.

Then Lily laughed too. I saw something in his eyes; something I had never seen there before. It was a sparkle; his smile had gone all the way to his eyes, which didn't seem so stormy anymore, more of a baby-blue. The sight made my heart fall and I felt tears stinging my eyes.

I stood up and excused myself to the bathroom. I couldn't watch anymore.

I hid out in the washroom until around midnight, when I was sick of being in isolation and I retreated, stretching my legs that had been asleep for the hour I had been sitting down.

I walked down the hall and back into the living room to see Travis saying goodbye to Ray and Lily.

"There you are, Del. Where did you disappear to?" he asked, when he saw me walk into the room.

"I wasn't feeling to well. I must be getting the flu from the cold weather or something," I said, walking over to say goodbye also.

We climbed into Travis's mother's car and drove home in silence.


	14. Sleepless Night

**As Good As Dreams**

By: Christina K.

**Chapter 14: Sleepless Night**

_(A/N : Oh, I'm so sorry guys! I've been married to my job for the whole week and I haven't had any time at all to write. But here I am, updating. So never fear, chapter 14 is here. Man, all of the Mexican food is getting to me. I'm losing my mind. Enjoy, and review, please! Reading reviews makes me happy and motivated to keep going.)_

I had been tossing and turning since Delilah and I had gotten back to my parents's house. Even with Delilah lying in my arms, sleeping on my chest, which had become my cure for insomnia, wasn't helping me.

I thought about sneaking downstairs and meditating, but I knew it was pointless. No amount of meditating would make me forget the flood of emotions I had experienced during dinner.

I looked down at Delilah's hand, resting on my chest, the diamond on her finger twinkling in the moonlight. My eyes traveled up to her angelic face, her dark eyes closed peacefully.

"Hello Beautiful," I whispered, stroking her dark, curly hair.

My mind was on speed, images of the night and my past, all thoughts leading straight to Lily, the one who claimed my heart for so long, and who, I was afraid, was doing it all over again.

My guilt consumed me and I couldn't find myself able to look at Delilah's face anymore.

I carefully slid out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. On my way downstairs though, I heard a car door slam and then footsteps sound up the walkway.

I approached the door to see Lily, eyes swollen from crying and hair wet from the rain.

I opened the door and invited her in, only to have her throw her arms around me and sob into my shoulder.

"Lily, what happened? What's wrong?"  
"It's Ray. We had a fight. I didn't know where else to go."  
"Tell me what happened."

"He thinks I'm in love with you."

"What would make him think that?"

"Tonight, at the house, he thinks that we were too close." She looked up at me with her sad, green eyes.

After a minute of uncomfortable silence, she spoke again.

"You know, sometimes I think I made the wrong choice in sophomore year," I cut her off before she could finish.

"Lily, why are you doing this? I loved you for so long. But now," I paused, rewording my thoughts. "I'm going to marry Delilah."

At my words, I saw her eyes fall and glitter with tears. The sight of her crying could still break my heart.

"Lily, please don't cry." I put my hand on her jaw, my thumb brushing her cheek.

I looked deeply into her eyes and my mind flashed to Delilah, my angel asleep upstairs and I pulled my hand away.

"I can't do this. I'm in love with Delilah. I'm sorry."

When her expression changed from sadness to shock, I was just hoping that I hadn't hurt her too badly.

"What is wrong with me? Why can't you love me? No one loves me."

"Ray loves you. He's always loved you." She stood up and tugged on her hair, as if to hold back the tears already falling.

She started to walk towards the door, but turned and grabbed my face, pulling me into a desperate kiss.

As much as I wanted to fight it, I couldn't stop and found myself returning the kiss.

I snapped out of it and pulled out of Lily's arms, hearing a noise behind me. I turned and saw Delilah turn around and walk back upstairs.

"Oh God, what have I done?" I muttered and ran to follow her.


	15. Hand Me Down

**As Good As Dreams**

By: Christina K.

**Chapter 15: Hand Me Down**

_(A/N: Okay guys, here's the chapter that I couldn't stop crying, while I was writing. Mainly, because this one definitely touches home base with me. And I can really relate to this song. Hand Me Down by Matchbox Twenty. It'll help a little if you listen to it while reading. It helped me write this, which is really sad. Enjoy and I'll post 16 in a day or so, depending on work. Enjoy!)_

Lightning illuminated the sky as I looked on the sight I had hoped to see only in my worst nightmares.

Travis had betrayed me.

My mind had stopped functioning and my legs trudged slowly up the stairs, moving on their own accord. I was like a zombie.

When back up in the bedroom I shared with Travis, I picked up my cell phone and dialed a number on the key pad.

"Hello?" It was Robbie. I was sure that I had awakened him.

"Robbie, it's Delilah. Can I crash at your place until I can get my flight time changed? I'm going home."

"Delilah, what did he do?"

"Can you please come pick me up? I can't be here any longer." As soon as I finished the sentence, Travis burst through the door, fear and guilt clouding his once again grey eyes.

"I'm on my way," and he hung up.

"Delilah, I can explain." I cut him off by shaking my head.

"Don't. I don't want to hear it." I started putting clothes into my suitcase.

"Please, don't leave. She kissed me," he pleaded.

"You lied to me Travis. You told me that I wouldn't hurt anymore. You lied and it will be the last time. This," I took the ring off of my finger, "meant nothing to you, and now, means nothing to me." I grabbed my suitcase and walked out of the door, pressing the ring into his chest as I walked past him and letting it fall to the floor.

_Someday they'll find your small town world on a big town avenue_

_Gonna make you like the way they talk when they're talking to you_

I sat outside on the sidewalk, dripping wet from the rain, but not caring one bit. I felt too empty to care. Robbie pulled up in front of me and I climbed in.

All he said was, "It was Lily, wasn't it?" My silence gave him his answer and he stayed quiet until we pulled into his driveway.

"Do you want me to take you to the airport tomorrow?"  
"Could you? Thank you for everything, Robbie. I'm glad I met you. You're a true friend." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

He opened the door and set my luggage by his bedroom door, walking to the bathroom to grab me a towel to dry off.

"You can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." He paused. "You know, when he told me how he felt about you, I was shocked. He's never just came out and told everyone how he's felt, not even with Lily. When he told me, I thought that nothing could have ever come between you two. Kind of makes me regret walking away. He doesn't deserve you and I wish I had seen it before, so I could have stopped you from this pain."

_Gonna make you break out of your shell cause they tell you to_

_Gonna make you like the way they lie better than the truth_

I looked into his eyes, attempting to see if what he was saying was true. I saw no traces of malice of any reason to not trust him, but I still couldn't bring myself to it. I had lost all ability to trust.

"Thank you," I whispered and bid him goodnight. We could always talk in the morning.

I lay down in Robbie's bed, knowing sleep was impossible. My eyes were wide open and my mind was reeling.

_Somebody ought to take you in_

_Try to make you love again_

I picked up my cell phone and turned it on. To no surprise, I had four voicemails, all from Travis. I didn't bother listening , just erased them and dialed Melanie's number, knowing she would be wide awake, out at some club, and sadly, only got her voicemail.

"Hey Mel, something came up and I'm going to be leaving Canada early; tomorrow in fact. Don't worry about picking me up at the airport. I'll catch a taxi. I'll see you when I get home." I tried to sound cheery, but knew she would see through it all and guess what was wrong.

_Try to make you like the way they feel_

_When they're under your skin_

_Never once did you think they'd lie when they're holding you_

I got a few fitful hours of sleep and before I knew it, we were standing at my gate, my boarding call sounding out over our heads.

"So, I guess this is it," I said, setting my carry-on bag down on the ground and put my arms around his neck. "Thank you for everything, Robbie. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Oh Delilah, you'll be okay, I promise. Now, go get on your plane. By the time you get back to Florida, you'll be feeling ten times better. Just wait and see." He gave me one last squeeze before he kissed me on the cheek and walked away, leaving me alone, once again.

_You wonder why they haven't called_

_When they said they'd call you_

He was half-right. When I stepped off the plane and into the always busy Miami International Airport, it _was_ good to be home. And that was exactly where I was headed; home.

_You start to wonder if you're ever gonna make it by_

_You'll start to think you were born blind_

I gave Melanie a call to let her know I was on my way home and went outside to hail a taxi.

My somewhat higher mood dropper down again at the sight of the weather. The rain had followed me home and the downpour was dragging down my spirits.

_From what I've seen_

_You're just a one more hand me down _

_Cause no one's tried to give you what you need_

At my door, I turned the key and heard the lock click. As I walked in, I saw Melanie sitting on the couch, looking at me sympathetically.

_I'm here for the hard times_

_The straight to your heart times_

_Whenever it ain't easy_

_You can stand up against me_

She lifted up a steaming cup of coffee and said, "Come here, Del."

_And maybe rely on me_

_And cry on me, yeah_

_Oh no, no, no_

I walked over and laid my head down in her lap, crying for the first time since last night.

"Shush, it's all over now. You're home now." She stroked my hair comfortingly.

_So lay all your troubles down_

_I am with you now_


	16. Falls on Me

**As Good As Dreams**

By: Christina K.

**Chapter 16: Falls On Me**

_(A/N: )_

"Hi, this is Delilah! I can't answer the," I hung up the phone for the seventh time this morning.

I wanted to cry at the sound of her voice so happy. This was the only way I would probably hear it this happy again.

I knew where she had gone. She called Robbie and stayed at his place last night. She couldn't have gone anywhere else. She didn't know anyone else. Well, besides Ray and Lily, and I knew she wouldn't go there if her life depended on it.

So, I grabbed my mom's car keys and drove to Robbie's loft.

When I got there, I didn't see his car, so I pulled into his parking spot and waited for him.

He pulled in next to me a short ten minutes later, alone, to my dismay. He must have already taken her to the airport already.

He opened the car door and walked around to my door, opening it and pulling me out by the collar of my shirt.

"How could you do this to her? How stupid are you?"

I pulled out of his grasp and moved away from him. "Dude, what's your problem? Why do you care so much?"

"You're a real idiot." He pushed me. "She was right to leave you."

I felt my anger rise and turned away from him, before it took control.

"Robbie, I screwed up. But I didn't initiate this. She kissed me. She's the one to blame for ruining my life. It's always been her fault."

"How selfish and stupid can you possibly be?" His voice was calmer, but he was no less angry. "You might have ruined her life. Do you know what she's been through? She may never be able to trust anyone again. And what about Ray? And his wife, Lily? You're such an idiot." His eyes, on fire behind the silver frames, wouldn't break contact with mine.

"I know." I was kicking a pebble on the ground, rolling it into a puddle with a small splash. We were both soaked from the rain, but somehow I didn't think he cared to notice. "I have to get her back."

"You don't deserve a person as perfect as her," he said, turning away from me and walking to the front door of his apartment building.

The realization of what he said hit me like a freight train.

He was right. I didn't deserve her.


	17. To All of You Still Out There

To all of my readers that are still out there with me:

Thanks for your patience in waiting for me. I've once again hit a brick wall with this story. I've been working on chapter 17 for over a month now and I've not gotten any inspiration, except for one little minor plot point. That's it... And I have no reason for the delay, just stupid excuses, work, the flu, etc... Anyway, like I said, thank you for your patience and I'm going to try my hardest to finish this, but I've only finished one story in the years that I've been writing, so we'll just have to see.

-Christina


	18. Same Ending, New Beginning

**As Good As Dreams**

By: Christina K.

**Chapter 17: Same Ending, New Beginning**

_(A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm so ashamed of myself! I can't believe it took so long to update. Actually, I can… I've been really busy with work and trying to get all of my school stuff straightened out, and on top of that, I had a major break up with my long term boyfriend, which has taken all of the romance out of me, but my muse not only visited me tonight, but whacked me over the head and I'm definitely going to finish it tonight. I'm finishing up the last chapter as we speak, so enjoy!)_

"…_How could I let myself fall in love with him? I feel so stupid. I knew that he loved her. But still I pursued. And this is where it gets me, hurt and hating myself."_

I looked at my journal, a tattered, blue notebook and sighed, old feelings refreshed as I read the entry I wrote on my lonely plane trip back to Miami. That was over three months ago and the wounds on my heart still felt fresh, as if inflicted only yesterday.

I closed the cover and tucked the book back into its hiding spot, wiping a lone tear out of the corner of my eye.

I stood up and looked at the clock. It was time to retrieve my kids from gym class.

It was Thursday, the next to last day of school for the year. Friday, there was a big celebration for all of the grades and I wasn't looking forward to it at all, for one reason, my former fiancé. I didn't know how I was going to handle facing him again.

I had done so well with ignoring him, not being around him, but I hadn't yet been put into a situation where I was forced to be in the same room with him.

Tomorrow's party would change all of that.

I walked out of my classroom, down the hall and out to the playground and let Mr. Green know it was time to hand over my little monsters.

He looked at me and asked, "How are things, Delilah?"

"Fine, Alex, thank you." He knew I wasn't being honest, but tactfully ignored it.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a flash of blonde, and by instinct, I turned to see Travis entering the blacktop with his students in tow.

"Come on, guys, line up! After your spelling test, we're going to watch a movie. Let's hurry up." I tried to direct my attention anywhere but Travis as he approached us.

"I have to get these guys inside for their test. Excuse me." I tried to walk away, but was stopped by Travis gently taking my wrist in his hand.

"Delilah, please wait." The sound of desperation in his voice and the feeling of his skin touching mine compelled me to turn around and look into his stormy-grey eyes for the first time since that night in Canada.

A million emotions ran through my body and my eyes burned with tears.

"I can't." I pulled my hand away, the feeling of his touch lingering on my skin.

"I just want to talk. No strings attached." He read the hesitation to walk away on my face and took it as a sign to continue. "Just hear what I have to say and I'll leave you alone."

Hundreds of cruel, hateful phrases came into my minds, but I bit my lip to hold them back, and nodded, defeated.

"Okay. After school is out, come to my classroom," I muttered, before ushering my students back to class, leading them like a mother duck with her babies.

After the spelling test, I popped in some cartoon that was sure to keep the kids glued to the TV while I graded their papers and regretted my decision to speak with Travis.

I thought about ducking out, letting Maria, my teacher's aide, take over, and going home, but instead, whispered the word "Coward," knowing that he would just keep persisting.

And sure enough, time flew by at record speed and the first bell rang, dismissing all of my bus-riding students.

Ten minutes and the second and last bell of the day would ring and the minute I was dreading would be upon me.

But, they came early. He walked into my room shortly after the first bell rang, and my class stopped talking, feeling the tension choke the room.

Maria stood up and gestured that she wanted me to go, that she could handle it.

I said goodbye to the remainder of my class and to Maria, gathering my stuff and walked out of the door, Travis letting me take the lead.

He followed me out to a picnic table under a group of palm trees behind the school cafeteria and we both sat down.

"Talk," I said, bluntly. I had no desire to waste time with meaningless conversation.

"Did Melanie tell you that I stopped by the other day?" I couldn't read his face. But what else was new? I was never able to read him; except that night with Lily. I shook the offending image out of my head.

"No, why did you?"

"I had a long talk with her. It really opened my eyes about our situation.

"_Your _situation, Travis. I didn't do anything wrong. You did." His eyes flashed his pain, but he recovered and continued.

"She told me a lot about you, a lot that had confused me before."

"Like what?" I didn't need to ask. I knew exactly what she had told him.

"About how you've been these past few months. I know that I hurt you and because of that, I'm truly sorry. It was never my intention and it's my biggest regret. To make amends, I'll do anything you ask me to."

I scoffed. "How typical. A guy screws up and thinks that a simple favor can fix things. Please, Travis. Don't patronize me. I deserve better than that."

"Delilah, I don't know what to do. I feel like my life has been taken away from me. I can't breathe without you in my life. I'm lost and I know that I can never take back what I did."

I felt my anger melt away with his words, and I secretly sympathized with him. I knew exactly how he felt, but I couldn't admit it. I still had a little pride left.

"Travis, if you," I couldn't finish my sentence. My words were choked back by new tears, forming in my eyes and falling down my cheeks. "Why?"

"I loved Lily for so long. Eight long years, I held onto feelings that I knew wouldn't be reciprocated, because her heart belonged to another, to Ray. When I moved here, it was to get away from her, to move on with my life. And I met you. You helped me do something I had tried to do for most of my adult life.

"Going back, putting us in the situation I did, was my first mistake in many that I made that night. I hurt so many people that night, Ray, Lily, Robbie, but out of all that happened, I most regret hurting you. Because I look into your eyes now, your beautiful brown eyes, and I can still see the pain. That pain hits me deep in my soul and I know that I'll never get you back.

"You're my angel, my life, and I can't stand knowing that every day I see you, I'm hurting you. So, this is good bye. I'm sorry, and I'll live the rest of my life loving you, and only you." He reached his hand across the table and squeezed mine, before standing, planting a chaste kiss on my forehead and walking away, leaving me sitting alone, tears falling on the old wood and soaking in, leaving dark, wet spots next to the chipped, blue paint.

I turned and watched him walk away, the sight of his retreating back breaking my heart all over again.

Damn my pride. I wanted to go after him, call his name, run into his arms and let his kisses melt all of my pain away, but a part of me was still scared of trusting him again.

I dried the last of my tears and stood, set on heading home.

I heard the door slam behind me as my sadness was replaced with a sort of raw anger.

"Melanie!" I dropped my bag on the ground in frustration.

"What? What's wrong?" She burst out of her room, holding her bathrobe closed.

"You let him in my house?"

"Oh, so he talked to you today. Listen, Del, this really isn't a good time."

"But it was the right time when Travis came over, right?"

"Delilah, please don't be mad."

"He had no right being here." My words, mid-sentence, flattened as my anger dissolved with the fresh batch of tears falling down my face. "God, Mel, I don't know what to do." I plopped down on the couch unceremoniously.

She sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Love sucks, Delilah, we all know that," she joked, trying to cheer me up and against my will, a smile tugged at my lips and it was working.

I jerked up when I heard a loud thump coming from Melanie's bedroom. I looked at her and saw her cheeks flush.

"I caught you! Who are you with?"

"No one. No one's in there." She tried to sound casual, but the blush on her cheeks gave her away.

"Who is it?" I dropped my voice.

"A friend."

I choked back a small laugh.

"Do I know him?"

She took in a deep breath and started to answer, but was interrupted by Robbie stumbling out of her bedroom.

But the awkwardness of the situation never hit the room, because we were stopped by the telephone ringing.

Melanie picked up the phone, listened for a minute and handed it my way.

"Del, it's for you. It's Lily, Lily Brennan."


	19. This Year's Love

**As Good As Dreams**

By: Christina K.

**Chapter 18: This Year's Love**

_(A/N: This is it. The last chapter. I can't believe that I'm finally finishing it, after all this time. This last chapter is dedicated to my biggest fan, Rodrigo. My heart will always belong to you, even if we are apart. You will always be my muse. I love you and always will. Thank you for your inspiration and your belief in my creativity. I owe you the world for all that you have done for me. I hope you like the ending._

_Now, thanks to all of my readers that are still with me after my hiatus. I hope you all enjoy the ending as well. The song belongs to David Grey and it's called "This Year's Love". As with all songfics, it helps if you're actually listening to the song while reading, it adds to the effect. Now, without further delay, chapter 18...)_

The yellow lines flashed by my car door in a blur and Lily's voice faded in and out of my mind, fighting for my attention.

_"He loves you; He turned me down; He'll always love you," _and the million other things she said over the phone.

I blinked my still unshed tears away and sped up my car. It was time to make things right.

My heart was racing; I couldn't believe what I was going to do. Did I even know? No, I had no idea what I was going to day or do when I was finally face to face with Travis again.

I put the phone down and left so fast, Melanie and Robbie were afraid I was going to do something drastically bad. Maybe I was. Maybe I was going to release all of the pain and anger I had help back all of this time. Maybe it would all melt away when I finally looked into his eyes again. All I knew was that my feet were driving and I knew exactly where to.

By the time I pulled up into his apartment building, I felt like I was going to die. But my heart stopped racing, stopped beating all together, when I saw him walking to his car. Watching him, I felt my last nerve of courage sputter out, but by then it was too late to leave. He started to unlock his car door and climb in, and I knew that it was "now or never" and jumped out of my car, leaving the door open and engine running.

"Travis, don't leave! Wait!" I called out, scared he would leave and I would never regain the courage to do what I was about to do.

"Delilah," he turned to me, looking shocked to see me. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. Is this a bad time?" I felt my cheeks flush with color. I felt so sheepish for startling him like I did.

"No, let's go upstairs."

"No, this can't wait. I just have one question for you, one that I want you to answer very truthfully. Please."

He nodded, looking a little confused.

"This may sound stupid, but I'm going to ask anyway. What do you think about every morning when you wake up?"

He started to open his mouth to answer, but was stopped by me shushing him. A song was belting out of my car door.

_This year's love had better last  
Heaven knows it's high time  
I've been waiting on my own, too long_

I approached him and quietly asked him for a dance. He wrapped an arm around my waist, the other hand taking mine in silent agreement.

_When you hold my like you do  
It feels so right, oh now_

My skin was buzzing with electricity from our closeness. I hadn't been in his arms in so long and my body ached for its comfort.

_Start to forget how my heart gets torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Feelin' like I can't go on._

_Turnin' circles time again  
Cut like a knife, oh now  
If you love me, got to know for sure_

I looked up into his eyes and saw a sight I never thought I would see. I saw a sparkle of hope reflecting in them and my heart stopped for the second time that night. Was it the lighting?

"Your eyes are blue."

_Cause it takes something more this time  
Than sweet, sweet lies, oh now_

_Before I open up my arms and fall, losing all control  
Every dream inside my soul_

"I think of that night in Roscoe and how many ways I could change what happened. Every single day, that is the only thing I think of when I wake up. It's all I ever think about.

_When you kiss me on that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singin' ain't this life so sweet?_

I smiled through my tears at his answer. I threw all of my fears and doubts out of the window and pulled him into the kiss I had been wanting for three months.

"God, I love you so much." He smiled at me, resting his forehead on mine.

I looked up into his blue eyes and smiled back. "I think you have something of mine."

"What?"

"My ring, stupid, you have my ring." I giggled, playfully.

"Oh right." He pulled it out of his pocket. "I've been carrying it around with me every day, hoping for this moment."

He slipped the diamond back onto the finger it had occupied so long ago and I stood, admiring it.

"I love you."

_This year's love had better last  
This year's love had better last, whoa  
This year's love had better last._


End file.
